


A 'Steamy' Affair

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [42]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Metafiction, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: A brief look at a year in the life of actors Derek Nurse and Will Poindexter, as told through magazine articles and social media.





	

_That’s Entertainment_ , Spring 2016 (online and hard copy)

“An Explosive Combination” by A. Hartman, staff writer

I catch Derek Nurse between scenes, relaxing in a makeup chair while a harried makeup artist touches up the artfully applied cuts, bruises, smudges. They are filming the season finale of _Fire and Ice_ and from what I’ve seen, it’s going to be an explosive ending to a breakout first season.

“It’s great. We’re friends. BFF’s.” Derek, one of the leads of NBS’ hottest new show, flashes his thousand-watt smile when I ask him about working with his co-star, William Poindexter.

This is certainly at odds with their portrayal of their characters – Nurse’s James Bond-like Agent Benedict “Chill” Chilton and Poindexter’s action-oriented Q-clone Agent Jim Burns – who spend as much time arguing with each other as they do completing their world-saving missions. And according to our sources, it’s also at odds with the actors’ on-set behavior.

_Two pictures are shown side by side. The first is a still of Agent Chill and Agent Burns from the pilot episode of_ Fire and Ice _, glaring at each other as a fireball erupts behind them. The second is from the set and shows Poindexter throwing his hands up in the air while Nurse leans against a wall and smirks._

I’m about to ask Derek about their reported animosity and constant arguments when William (call him Will) Poindexter walks in. Whatever he came to say to Derek remains unsaid when he sees me. I pose the same question to him: How do you like working with your co-star?

“He’s okay, I guess.” Before I can pursue his less than glowing sentiments, both men are called to the set and I am given the opportunity…

* * *

 

_National Enquiry_ , issue 566, Fall 2016

”All Steamed Up”

Trouble on the set of _Fire and Ice_? According to our sources, William Poindexter, aka Agent Jim Burns, is ready to leave the show over differences with his co-star, Derek Nurse, aka Agent Chill. Will this signal the end of the hit show before they’ve even started filming their second season? Both actors…

_Two pictures are shown side by side. The first is of Derek Nurse coming out of a diner,_ Bitty’s, _with his signature smile on his face, his arm around an unidentified Vietnamese woman. The second is of William Poindexter in front of a small white house with green shutters. He is frowning. Neither picture is dated._

 

* * *

 

_Archive of Our Own_ , as of Dec. 31, 2016

1 – 20 of 5861 Works in Fire and Ice (TV)

1 – 20 of 4257 Works in Jim Burns/Benedict “Chill” Chilton

1 – 20 of 21 Works in Fire and Ice (TV) RPF

1 – 20 of 21 Works in Derek Nurse/William Poindexter

 

* * *

 

_fyeahsteamy.tumblr.com_ , A tumblr for the best ship ever, Burns and Chill from _Fire and Ice_. Follow my sideblog, _talknurdexytome.tumblr.com_ for Derek Nurse x Will Poindexter content.

February 14, 2017

Okay, I’m totally hc’ing Chill’s b-day is the same as Derek’s, so happy birthday Benedict Chilton! You know Jim is treating him RIGHT today. Breakfast in bed, either before or after a little morning delight. And that’s just the start.

_#just a quick post before work #I have so many more thoughts about this #and no time to type them all up #come share your hc’s with me #steamy5ever_

175 notes

~

March 25, 2017

_chillburns.tumblr.com_ , Adia, 19, she/her, just Chill, Burns!

Is Steamy going to be cannon? For real? I swear they almost kissed in that last episode!

_#steamy #only 2 eps left #if they become cannon I will DIE #please don’t be queerbaiting me # ilu F &I don’t do me like that_

18 notes

 

* * *

 

_That’s Entertainment_ , Spring 2017 (online only)

“A ‘Steamy’ Affair” by A. Hartman, staff writer

Viewers were stunned by the finale of _Fire and Ice_ ’s second season, when Agent Benedict “Chill” Chilton and Agent Jim Burns declared their love for each other and shared a passionate kiss.

And if that wasn’t enough of a bombshell, Derek Nurse and Will Poindexter announced just this morning that they are engaged to be married. A summer wedding is planned…

Click here for more


End file.
